Simplemente amor
by Jaide112
Summary: Bueno, otro de mis fics! es un Sasusaku. La historia va así: 6 años después de que Sasuke se fue,Sakura se compromete con Lee, pero las cosas van a cambiar cuando regrese Sasuke... YA ESTÁ TERMINADO!
1. introducción

Aquí esta otro fic! esrelativamente corto , digo relativamente porque no es muy corto, ésta es la introducción. En el otro capítulo está el desarrollo de la historia. Espero reviews para saber si les ha gustado!

**Nota: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen  
**Aclaración:** cuando las cosas estén en cursiva y entre "" es lo que los personajes están pensando

* * *

**SIMPLEMENTE AMOR  
-introducción-**

6 años…

6 años desde que su único amor se había ido…

6 años hacía que estaba sola…

6 años caminando por las calles como un fantasma…

6 años tratando de encontrar el amor en cualquier parte…

6 años viviendo…sin vivir…

Una kunoichi de pelo rosado estaba acostada en su cama… reflexionando sobre primer amor… _"Por que estoy pensando esto justo ahora? Porqué me atormentan estos pensamientos, si hacía tanto que ya no pensaba en él¿Por qué AHORA¿por qué justo cuando creí haber encontrado el amor¿por qué?...¿por qué una semana antes de mi boda?..."_

"_Sasuke… te amaba tanto… ¿por qué te fuiste? No te importó que yo te dijera mis sentimientos… te fuiste para cumplir tu estúpida venganza! Sólo pensabas en ti mismo"_ La rabia comenzaba a abordar a Sakura, hasta que…

Sakura baja ahora mismo, deja de dormir que Lee te está esperando! – gritó su madre

Ya voy madre! _"lo había olvidado! No quiero verlo…" _

Hacía un año que Lee y Sakura se habían hecho buenos amigos, Lee seguía amándola tanto o más que antes… y no perdía la oportunidad de recordárselo. A Sakura al principio le incomodaba porque sabía que no podía corresponderle, pero se había acostumbrado a la idea… Lee había sido su mayor apoyo, porque sus amigos ya tenían sus respectivas parejas: Naruto con Hinata, Ino con Shikamaru, Neji con Tenten… Así que cuando Lee le propuso que saliera con ella, sólo lo dudó un segundo, después de todo no quería… quedarse sola…

Sakura salió de sus ensoñaciones y bajó las escaleras… Ahí estaba Lee, con un ramo de rosas esperándola.

Hola Lee! – dijo Sakura

Sakura te ves hermosa! – exclamó un sonriente Lee

Lee se había hecho un cambio de imagen a petición de Sakura cuando empezaron a salir: se había dejado crecer el cabello (como lo tenía antes de conocer a Gai-Sensei), ya no utilizaba ese traje verde pegado… ahora utilizaba un conjunto parecido al de Naruto, pero de color verde… en fin estaba mucho mejor que antes…

Vámonos Sakura que llegaremos tarde! No podemos perder mucho tiempo porque falta una semana para nuestra boda! – Lee estaba muy emocionado con la idea de casarse… todo lo contrario de Sakura. Esa tarde iban a ir a escoger los adornos para las mesas.

Está bien Lee n.n – dijo Sakura tratando de aparentar felicidad, no sabía porque, pero desde la noche anterior estaba pensando en Sasuke _"Tal vez no lo he olvidado… pero lo olvidaré, seguro que él ya ni se acuerda de mí… me pregunto si habrá culminado su venganza…"_

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de flores de Ino (ahí iban a escoger las flores para adornar las mesas) vieron a Ino besándose con Shikamaru… Estos al ver a Sakura y a Lee se sonrojaron violentamente

Esto… hola Sakura… Lee… ¿Qué se les ofrece? – dijo Ino nerviosamente

¬¬ … hola –dijo Sakura – Veo que te va muy bien con Shikamaru…

n.n …sí… pero Lee y tú no se quedan atrás!

Es cierto! – dijo Lee – por eso veníamos a buscar arreglos para nuestra boda!

Que bien! – exclamó Ino – así Shikamaru podrá ayudarnos a escoger

No, eso es demasiado problemático, además de que es cosa de mujeres

Oó Shikamaru! Habíamos quedado en que eso del machismo debe quedar atrás! – dijo Ino enfadada

Está bien, está bien… Yo iré con Lee , a veces eres demasiado problemática…

Las 2 parejas se pusieron a elegir las flores más hermosas, a Lee le habían gustado en especial unas flores rosas como las del vestido de Sakura… pero a Sakura le llamaron más la atención unas flores de color azul, como el que solía usar… Sasuke

Cuando terminaron de escoger las flores (habían quedado que iban a ser blancas mejor) se encontraron con Hinata y Naruto que los invitaron a tomar algo. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados, pero Sakura no quiso ir porque no estaba de ánimos, Lee se ofreció a llevarla a casa, pero Sakura no lo dejó:

Yo me puedo ir sola… tu disfruta con los demás, no quiero echarte a perder la velada

Pero Sakura no quiero que te pase nada… -insistió Lee

Déjalo ya – interrumpió Shikamaru –seguro que es de esas crisis que les entra a las mujeres cuando se van a casar, no te preocupes, todas son igual de prob…

Pero no pudo acabar, porque Ino le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza. Lo que le dijo Shikamaru a Lee, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, lo confundió aún más _"y si Sakura ya no me quiere? Y si no ha podido olvidar a…"_

Al fin aceptó que Sakura se fuera sola a su casa. Cuando la kunoichi iba caminando sentía que alguien la seguía, así que se giraba constantemente, pero no había nadie. Así que apresuró el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible. Cuando por fin llegó a su casa corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto, dispuesta a no pensar más en Sasuke y concentrarse en Lee, pero lo que vio al llegar a su cuarto fue lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento…

* * *

Esta fue solo la introducción, denle en la flechita si quieren ver el próximo capítulo que también es el último. Por favor déjenme reviews!


	2. Amor

Aquí va la continuación...

cuando aparezca "**_&&&&&_**" es cambio de escena

**Cap. 1 AMOR**

Sa…Sasuke… - dijo la kunoichi sorprendida al ver a Sasuke sentado en su cama

Sakura… he oído que vas a casarte con Lee – dijo Sasuke, yendo directamente a donde le interesaba

Y-yo…si… - dijo Sakura tristemente

Ver a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo… verlo justo ahora…cuando iba a casarse hacía que su mundo se descontrolara. Sasuke estaba mucho más guapo que antes… al verlo de nuevo supo que lo amaba, pero no podía hacerle eso a Lee, además no sabía si Sasuke la amara a ella.

Todo esto hizo que se sintiera mareada, no esperaba volver a ver a Sasuke nunca… Sakura se agarró de la cabecera de la cama para no caer. Sasuke al ver que Sakura no estaba bien se aproximó a ella y la llevó a la cama (N/a: no me gusta como se oye eso…) para recostarla, pero Sakura se rehusó:

No es necesario, ya me siento mejor… ¿Por qué viniste Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura bruscamente

Vine a verte… ¿no te alegra? Siempre habías estado loca por mí - dijo Sasuke tratando de provocarla

Tú lo has dicho ESTABA…pero quiero saber algo… que pasó con tu "venganza"? – dijo Sakura con amargura

u.u Tenías razón… - dijo Sasuke con dificultad, le costaba reconocer sus errores – Mejor dicho…tenían razón todos…esa venganza no tenía sentido – al ver que Sakura lo observaba queriendo saber que había pasado con Itachi continuó – peleé contra mi hermano, estuve a punto de matarlo, pero me arrepentí, no vale la pena… eso no tenía sentido…así que vine a verte…a agradecerte…

Llegas un poco tarde Sasuke, me voy a casar con Lee el sábado

Entonces… ¿ya no me quieres?

No… - dijo Sakura

No te creo

Sasuke se le acercó más y más, hasta que Sakura cayó en la cama…Sasuke acercó su rostro al de la kunoichi y empezó a besarla tiernamente, gozando de los suaves labios de la chica, Sasuke se separó delicadamente de ella para decirle:

Ves como si me quieres?

Eres un idiota engreído – dijo ella tiernamente (N/a: si a eso le podemos llamar tierno xD) – siempre lo has sido…

Cállate pesada… - dijo Sasuke riéndose

Sasuke colocó una de sus manos en la rodilla de Sakura y lentamente fue deslizándola hacia arriba, hacia sus muslos, Sakura se quedó sin habla al sentir la cálida mano del Uchiha sobre ella…

Sasuke… - susurró Sakura - Esta es la casa de mis padres y si ellos me ven…

Entonces ven conmigo, vámonos a otra parte... claro si quieres…

Claro que quiero! – exclamó Sakura ruborizándose

Entonces vamos

Diciendo esto se salieron por la ventana y fueron hacia el departamento que Sasuke acababa de rentar tan pronto como había llegado a Konoha. Antes de abrir la puerta se besaban y tocaban con mucha pasión, mientras trataban de descubrir cual era la llave correcta, cuando por fin la encontraron entraron al cuarto de Sasuke. El ninja recostó a Sakura en la cama y empezó a besarla, pasando sus manos alrededor de todo su cuerpo mientras aprisionaba su boca…

Sakura empezó a quitarle la camisa lentamente y le besaba el cuello, la cara, todo… quería estar con él todo el tiempo, recobrar lo perdido… Sasuke, a su vez besaba a la chica con tanta pasión que le dejaba marcas en el cuello. Con cuidado, como si se tratara de su posesión más valiosa, le fue desabrochando la blusa, admirando cada una de las partes de su adorada Sakura, besándola más a cada momento, con ternura y pasión, dejando salir suaves gemidos de placer.

La kunoichi sentía las manos del Uchiha en todo su cuerpo, Sakura se aferraba a él con desesperación… quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Ellos 2 solos. Sasuke era el primer hombre en la vida de Sakura… y a ella le gustaba que fuera así, sentir a Sasuke encima de ella, sentir su respiración agitada…  
se pasaron toda la noche amándose una y otra vez… hasta quedarse dormidos…

Cuando Sakura despertó se extraño del lugar en el que estaba _"esta no es mi habitación"_ pensó. Después de un momento se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Cuando volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama, Sasuke no estaba…

A la mente de la pelirosa llegaron toda clase de pensamientos, como el temor de que Sasuke la había abandonado de nuevo; pero al ver a Sasuke salir del baño, ya cambiado de ropa, sintió un gran alivio.

Buenos días… - dijo Sakura nerviosamente

Por respuesta Sasuke le plantó un tierno beso en los labios a la kunoichi, que se sonrojó.

Vístete, para que nos vayamos a desayunar

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Sakura se quitó la sábana y quedó desnuda delante de él, que se acercó a ella y le dio un beso hasta quedar encima de ella de nuevo acostados en la cama. Él pasó la vista (y las manos) por el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, queriendo estar otra vez con ella…

Mejor me voy porque si me quedo aquí no vamos a salir en todo el día – dijo Sasuke pícaramente

Eso estaría bien n.n … - bromeó Sakura

Cuando Sasuke salió Sakura empezó a cambiarse y se miró en el espejo…reparó en algo extraño en su cuello, eran las marcas de los besos que le había dado Sasuke la noche anterior _"pero si será salvaje ese chico"_ pensó Sakura divertida… _"a lo mejor a él también le quedó alguna marca…"_

Después de unos 30 minutos, la pelirosa terminó de vestirse y vio a Sasuke sentado en un mueble, de repente se le vino a la mente que pensarían sus padres de que no pasó la noche en casa… _"les diré que me quedé en casa de Ino"_

Oye Sasuke… ya les dijiste a los demás que ya llegaste?

mmm… no, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo

"_además no me hace mucha gracia verle la cara a Lee"_ pensó

n.n … vámonos a desayunar… - dijo Sakura

Si, pero ¿A dónde vamos? No podemos ir a cualquier lado, si nos ven juntos…

Yo conozco un lugar – lo tranquilizó la kunoichi

Salieron abrazados del departamento del Uchiha y fueron a un lugar que estaba a las afueras de la aldea, era un lugar muy agradable. Se sentaron a desayunar y cuando terminaron Sasuke se ofreció para acompañar a Sakura a su casa.

Mejor me voy sola, les voy a decir a mis padres que me quedé en casa de Ino, aunque de todas maneras se van a enfadar…

Pero, porqué? Si ya no eres una niña

Si, pero ya sabes… son las reglas, además ahora me cuidan más que nunca por…lo que ya sabes

Por Lee? – preguntó Sasuke con una mueca de fastidio

…sí, no quieren que pase…nada entre Lee… y yo…es que mis padres son muy tradicionales y pues no…quieren…

que estés con ningún hombre hasta casarte – completó Sasuke

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, no sabía que iba a hacer, sus padres querían mucho a Lee, además querían que ella se casara con él porque en todos estos años Lee se había hecho más fuerte y se había ganado una muy buena reputación…

Sasuke sonrió tristemente y le dio un beso a Sakura diciéndole…

No te preocupes, no tienen porque enterarse, mas tarde iré a verte...

Cuando Sakura escuchó esto los ojos se le iluminaron como a una niña a la que le prometen un juguete…

¿En serio? Tengo mucho miedo de que te vuelvas a ir

Si tú estás conmigo nunca me voy a ir…

Sakura se despidió de él y se fue corriendo a su casa, cuando entró parecía que no había nadie, porque todo estaba en silencio, pero…

SAKURA! – gritó su madre

Ma-mamá…

¿En dónde te metiste anoche?

Y-yo me fui con Ino…

Eso no es cierto! Anoche llamé a Ino para preguntarle y me dijo que te habías regresado temprano porque te sentías mal, además me dijo que Lee se quedó con ellos. ¿en dónde estabas? – Sakura abrió la boca para responder pero su madre no la dejó – Mas te vale que no hayas ido a hacer nada malo como acostumbran muchas jovencitas antes de casarse!... el pobre Lee no se merece que…

Ya sé mamá – dijo Sakura comenzando a enfadarse – la verdad estaba muy deprimida, así que me fui al parque y me acosté debajo de un árbol…pero la noche era tan agradable que me quedé dormida…

¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

Ah…esto… _"maldita sea! Se me había olvidado"_ – ah… es que me… picó un animal! – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

Su madre la miró con sospecha pero no le dijo nada, además a Sakura nunca le había gustado otro muchacho más que Lee… _"bueno, ese Uchiha… pero él nunca le hizo caso. Además tiene años que no viene a la aldea"_ pensó su madre.

Sube a bañarte, que Lee me avisó que venía a buscarte más al rato.

Sakura hizo una mueca de fastidio sin que su madre la viera, quería mucho a Lee, pero AMABA a Sasuke… _"no se que voy a hacer, sólo falta una semana… o menos"_

Sakura obedeció a su madre y se metió a bañar.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke recorría la aldea fascinado por recorrerla de nuevo, no había cambiado mucho…pero era su aldea y le gustaba. Iba a doblar una calle cuando…

¿Sasuke? – dijo una voz masculina

Quien…

Baka! – dijo un chico rubio alegremente abrazando a Sasuke – creí que no ibas a regresar

Suéltame Naruto – dijo Sasuke avergonzado, pero aún así se alegraba de ver a su mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo…pero no iba solo, iba con Kiba, Neji y Shikamaru

¿Cuándo regresaste? – lo interrogó Neji

…Ayer por la noche…

Me alegra que estés aquí, ahora ya estamos todos completos… bueno excepto Chouji que tuvo que ir al médico, Shino que está en una misión especial y Lee, que se va a casar con Sakura y anda apurado… ¿ya lo sabías, no? – dijo Kiba

Sí…¬¬… - dijo Sasuke algo incómodo, no quería que supieran que le incomodaba que hablaran de Sakura

Vamos a desayunar ramen! – dijo Naruto

No has cambiado nada… baka… - dijo Sasuke

Condenado Sasuke!

Se acaban de ver y ya van a empezar de nuevo… si que son problemáticos – dijo Shikamaru

Se me olvidaba baka! – dijo Naruto entregándole su protector de frente (que Sasuke había dejado cuando peleó con Naruto antes de irse con Orochimaru)

G-gracias… - dijo Sasuke sorprendido de que todavía lo conservara… se lo guardó en el bolsillo

Por cierto… ¿sabías que todos estamos saliendo con alguien? – dijo de pronto Kiba cambiando el tema

¬¬ No… – contestó secamente Sasuke, no quería que volvieran a platicar de ese mismo tema

Vamos al ramen! Ahí te contamos! – suplicó Naruto, que ya quería comer ramen

No, yo ya desayuné… no se preocupen los veo al rato – dijo Sasuke en un intento de escabullirse

Nada de eso, vas a desayunar otra vez! – le dijo Kiba

No, yo…

Que problemático! – se quejó Shikamaru mientras arrastraba a Sasuke al interior de el restaurante

Cuando llegaron todos pidieron su porción de ramen (Naruto la pidió doble) y retomaron el tema de conversación…

Neji está saliendo con Tenten… - comenzó Kiba

Oó No es cierto – dijo Neji rojo

Claro que sí, la otra vez los vi besándose ¬¬… - dijo Naruto

Neji se puso aún más rojo que antes y volteó la cara hacia otro lado diciendo:

De acuerdo… sí salimos, pero todavía no queríamos que nadie se enterara…

Shikamaru sale con Ino – prosiguió Kiba

Si… es algo problemática pero así la quiero…

Naruto sale con Hinata, aunque Neji al principio se molestó…

Claro! Es mi prima y tengo que protegerla – contestó Neji que le había agarrado mucho cariño a Hinata

Pero tu sabes que yo la protegeré y que ya no te necesita! – contestó Naruto

Claro que sí, con un baka como tú de novio!

Retira eso!

No…

Ya cálmense! – dijo Kiba – bueno… y yo salgo con… Shizune

¿Qué! – exclamó Sasuke – pero ella es mayor que tú…

Ya sé… pero a mi me encantan las mujeres mayores… antes me gustaba Tsunade pero ella me rechazó TT

Oó…

Sólo faltas tú Sasuke – dijo Naruto – las chicas que estaban locas por ti ya te olvidaron… - dijo Naruto sin pensar, como siempre, pero no se dio cuenta (nadie se dio cuenta) de la cara que Sasuke puso al oir esto – PERO QUE ES ESO!

Sasuke se asustó al ver que lo señalaba a él, pero Naruto dijo…

¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cuello?

Todos se acercaron a mirarlas, Sasuke incómodo se tapó el cuello, sonrojado…

Parece que después de todo no estás solo! – dijo Neji

Si parece que tuviste una noche salvaje! – siguió Kiba

¿Con quién estuviste anoche?...Acabas de llegar y ya hiciste de las tuyas – dijo Shikamaru

Esto..no es nada… - dijo Sasuke muy rojo – lo que pasa es que me caí y me pegué en el cuello

¬¬…Sí claro… y sólo te lastimaste el cuello… - dijo Neji – eso no parece un golpe…

¿Con quién estuviste anoche? Ya dilo! – interrogó Kiba impaciente

Si Sasuke dilo… - dijeron todos casi a coro

No se los voy a decir! – gritó

Así que si estuviste con alguien! – dijo Naruto

"_creo que hablé de más"_ pensó Sasuke

Me tengo que ir…

No, espera, vamos a ir a ver a las chicas a la tienda de Ino… tal vez quieras venir…

No, quiero estar solo

Ya Sasuke… no te hagas el interesante y acompáñanos – dijo el rubio arrastrando a Sasuke por todo el camino  
_"Este no es mi día"_ pensó el Uchiha que estaba siendo arrastrado (por segunda vez)

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Cuando Sakura terminó de bañarse, bajó y Lee la estaba esperando como todos los días

¿Cómo dormiste anoche Sakura?

Bien…

¬¬ me enteré de que no pasaste la noche aquí…¿en donde estabas?

En el parque - contestó Sakura casi sin pensarlo

…¬¬

Lee no le había creído nada, pero no le quedaba de otra, además ¿por qué habría de mentirle Sakura? Si sólo lo quería a él… _"bueno también a Sasuke, pero eso es cosa del pasado, ella me lo ha dicho"_

Vamos a la tienda de Ino, para terminarle de pagar los arreglos – dijo Lee

Está bien, vámonos

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Cuando los ninjas llegaron a la florería, ahí estaban todas las chicas, casi todos los chicos se fueron con sus novias menos Sasuke...

Ino y las demás quedaron muy sorprendidas al ver a Sasuke, después de tanto tiempo:

INO: _"Está mas guapo que antes… Oó… me encanta como se ve… como le queda esa ropa… ohhh…No! Ino concéntrate tu estás con Shikamaru"_

HINATA: _"Sasuke se ve muy bien… parece que ha cambiado para bien… no! Me tengo que recordar que estoy con Naruto"_

TENTEN:_ "¿Qué le habrán dado cuando estaba fuera para que se pusiera tan… bien?… NO! Luché mucho por Neji! Ahora tengo que fijarme sólo en él"_

SHIZUNE: _"Ese chico Uchiha está muy bien… ¿tendrá novia?... No! Tengo que pensar en Kiba"_

Sasuke se puso algo incómodo al ver que todas las miradas femeninas estaban sobre él (mirándolo con cara de pervertidas)… y las masculinas también, sólo que ellos lo miraban molestos. Todos estaban pensando _"que tanto le ven a este tío?..."_ . ¬¬U

Bueno, ya le dieron la bienvenida a Sasuke, ahora vamos a platicar – dijo Shikamaru molesto de que Ino casi babeaba viendo a Sasuke

Si… - dijo Ino sin hacerle caso – ¿Qué pasó con tus asuntos Sasuke?

No quiero hablar de eso…

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Lee y a Sakura. Cuando la pelirosa vio a Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de complicidad, que nadie notó, lo que si notaron es que ella no se sorprendió al verlo mientras que Lee lo saludó muy sorprendido.

Ya habías visto a Sasuke antes? – la pregunta de Shizune la tomó por sorpresa. Tanto como Sakura como Sasuke abrieron mucho los ojos, pensando que tal vez ella los había visto la noche anterior…

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Sakura muy nerviosa

Porque no te sorprendiste al verlo, y además se miraron como si ya se hubieran visto… - dijo ella como si nada

"_Maldición! Shizune se fija en todo!"_

No, lo que pasa es que… me sorprendí tanto de verlo que no lo saludé…n.n a veces así me pasa…

Hola Sasuke! – dijo Sakura – perdón por no haberte saludado…

No importa… - contestó Sasuke extrañado

¿Y cuando llegaste? – preguntó Lee

Llegué ayer por la noche…

mmm… - Lee se quedó algo pensativo _"ayer por la noche…"_

Sakura! - gritó Ino – que te pasó en el cuello?

Yo… esto… me picó un…animal – dijo Sakura tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho a su madre

¬¬ A mi me parece que alguien tuvo una noche de pasión… - dijo Tenten

No! Esto…no…

Naruto se acordó de algo de repente y tuvo que decirlo:

Parece que muchas personas tuvieron noches de pasión! – dijo Naruto

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ino intrigada

Naruto teníamos que ir al ramen ¿no? – dijo Sasuke tratando de evitar que Naruto metiera la pata

No te trates de salir de esta Sasuke… - dijo el ingenuo rubio

Salir por que? – inquirió Hinata

¿No le han visto las marcas en el cuello que tiene el condenado de Sasuke? – dijo Kiba

Todos se acercaron a Sasuke para ver las marcas. El ninja trataba de cubrirse el cuello… Por fin dijo:

Ya déjenme! Ya les había dicho que yo me caí… de las escaleras… y me pegué en el…cuello

No es cierto! – interrumpió Naruto – Sasuke ya había admitido que si había estado con una chica…

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

Pero aún así que raro que Sakura y Lee hayan tenido su noche… justo el mismo día que Sasuke parece como si fuera el destino – dijo Shizune muy alegre – Eso es emocionante!

No le veo nada de emocionante – la cortó Sakura – yo no tuve mi "noche" con Lee… - al ver la cara que ponían todos dijo - ¡ni con nadie! …yo…me tengo que ir a mi casa… ¿Vamos Lee?

Lee todavía tenía que arreglar algunas cosas de la boda, además, estaba realmente molesto… después de todo el no era tonto…sospechaba que las dichosas "marcas" de Sasuke y Sakura tenían algo, tal vez… _"no puede ser eso, Sakura me quiere mucho…"_

Lo siento Sakura todavía tengo cosas que hacer… te alcanzo más tarde…

Más tarde no podré porque…tengo que descansar… - dijo la kunoichi recordando lo que le había dicho Sasuke

De acuerdo… - dijo Lee algo molesto

Si no te importa Sakura… yo también ya me iba… si quieres te acompaño… - intervino Sasuke

Está bi…

No! No hace falta – la paró Lee – pensándolo bien sí te acompaño… así aprovecharé para saludar a tu madre

Claro u.u – Sakura estaba muy decepcionada

Los otros ninjas se quedaron sorprendidos (Oó), no sabían porqué Lee, que nunca había sido celoso actuaba así de raro, tan pronto como se fueron Sakura y Lee, Sasuke aprovechó para despedirse diciendo que quería ver a Kakashi y a Tsunade.

¿Porqué habrá actuado así Lee? – preguntó Neji

No lo quiero ni pensar pero creo… - dijo Shizune

¿Qué? – dijeron todos mirando a Shizune

Bueno, creo que… Sakura y Sasuke pues… se traen algo…tal vez tienen las mismas marcas porque…estuvieron juntos anoche…

¿QUÉ! – ahora todos miraron a Shizune con una cara de incredulidad

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Lee dejó a Sakura en su casa e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a la florería de Ino. Sakura se dio cuenta de que Lee estaba molesto con ella por algo _"tal vez se dio cuenta…pero eso no puede ser… "_

¿Te pasa algo Lee? – le interrogó Saura antes de que Lee se regresara con los demás

No…bueno, es solo que… ¿me amas?

Yo… verás…te quiero – diciendo esto Sakura prácticamente cerró la puerta en la cara de Lee para no responder a su pregunta

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Eran ya casi las 11 de la noche y Sakura estaba acostada en su cama… intentando dormir. Sasuke le había prometido que iba a verla "más tarde" pero eran las 11 y todavía no llegaba _"maldito Sasuke ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de mí?"_ Sakura intentaba no pensar, pero en el fondo tenía miedo de que Sasuke la dejara otra vez. Lee tampoco había ido a verla, cuando se enojaban, Lee siempre iba a verla aunque ella tuviera la culpa, pero ahora no había ido nadie…

Cansada de esperar, se desvistió y se puso un camisón corto y sin mangas. _"mañana me las va a pagar el condenado de Sasuke! Pero… y si se fue?..."_ Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos para poder descansar, fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido extraño que venía de la ventana de su habitación. Levantó la cabeza y vio a alguien entrando por la ventana, no podía verlo bien porque estaba oscuro, iba a gritar, pero el extraño se movió más rápido y le tapó la boca, entonces lo vio… era Sasuke

¿Ya estabas durmiendo? – preguntó Sasuke sonriendo

Creí que no ibas a venir

¿Cómo crees que voy a faltar? Lo que pasa es que no se que les pasa a los demás porque llegaron de improviso a mi departamento y no se querían ir, era como si esperaran que llegara alguien (N/a: los ninjas habían hecho caso de lo que les había dicho Shizune y habían decidido vigilar a Sasuke)

Me hacías mucha falta…

Sakura dijo esto mientras se acercaba al Uchiha para besarlo apasionadamente, Sasuke se recostó sobre ella para sentir su calidez y fue destapándola de la sábana que la cubría.

¿Siempre duermes con algo tan corto? – dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica con una sonrisa

¿No te gusta? – le preguntó Sakura

Déjame verlo mejor…

Sakura se arrodilló en la cama y comenzó a besar a Sasuke haciendo que este se quedara acostado en la cama con Sakura arriba de él.

Ahora eres solo mío…

Sasuke le comenzó a besar el cuello y poco a poco fue subiéndole el camisón, hasta que se lo quitó por completo dejándola solamente en ropa interior (N/a: aunque bueno Sakura estaba haciendo topless porque no tenía brasiere)

No es justo! – dijo Sakura fingiendo enfado

¿qué no es justo?

Que yo esté casi desnuda y tu estas vestido! – le contestó Sakura quitándole la polera… cuando sakura pasó su mano por el bolsillo del chico sintió algo en él. Era su protector de frente…

Pensé que lo habías perdido…

Naruto me lo dio hoy… quería volver a usarlo y se me olvidó

Sakura dejó el protector en la cama y volvió a lo que le interesaba: Sasuke. Sasuke ya estaba sin camisa y sin zapatos, en ese momento escuchó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta…

Espera… - dijo el Uchiha

¿Qué pasa?

Hay alguien afuera – dijo el chico - ¿qué hago?

Sakura estaba muy asustada, si eran sus padres no sabía que les iba a decir… tan solo de pensarlo…

¡Escóndete en el armario! – exclamó Sakura entregándole su polera apresuradamente mientras sasuke trataba de agarrar todas sus cosas.

Ya voy - dijo Sakura poniéndose el camisón de nuevo

Cuando abrió la puerta vio en ella a su madre y a… ¿Lee?

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó su madre echando una ojeada a su habitación

Yo estaba en el baño – contestó Sakura mirando a Lee - ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Bueno no le hables así al pobre de Lee que me dijo que se sentía muy mal por como se había portado contig…pero Sakura! Cúbrete niña ¿Qué piensas durmiendo con eso tan corto?

Yo… no creí que fuera a venir Lee a esta hora… - dijo Sakura cubriéndose con una bata

Aquí te dejo con Lee… tu padre y yo vamos a estar aquí afuera…

¬¬ U parece que no confías en mí… - dijo Sakura – pasa Lee

Lee entró en la habitación, echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación, la cama estaba muy desordenada, parecía que hubiera habido una guerra…

Te mueves mucho al dormir Sakura… parece como si se hubieran dormido 2 personas aquí! – bromeó Lee

S-sí verdad, pero que te trae por aquí?

Lo que pasa es que me sentí muy mal por haberme portado así contigo…

Cuando Lee se sentó en la cama sintió que se había sentado en algo, se fijó y vio que era un protector

¿y esto? Este protector no es tuyo ¿o si?… - le dijo Lee a la kunoichi

Esto…no…-Sakura no sabía que decir, de pronto se le vino algo a la mente – Naruto me lo dio para que se lo entregara a Sasuke – dijo por fin

ùú… ¿y por qué no se lo da él mismo? – preguntó Lee molesto

Porque no puede… tiene que salir con Hinata y… mejor hablemos de otra cosa – dijo Sakura tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

Bueno… sólo venía a decirte eso, ya me voy…

Cuando Lee estaba a punto de salir le pareció ver algo debajo de una mesa, cuando se fijó mejor se dio cuenta de que era un zapato, se giró para decirle algo a Sakura, pero después se arrepintió…no quería echar a perder su boda… además, Sakura iba a terminar casándose con él, de todas maneras no tenía por que sospechar sólo por haber visto un zapato, que bien podría ser de un familiar de Sakura

Está bien… nos vemos Lee

Sakura se quedó un rato sentada en la cama, un rato después salió Sasuke

Pensé que tendría que dormir en el armario…, oye Sakura, no encuentro mi zapato… - dijo Sasuke paseando la vista por la habitación – Mira! Aquí está! – dijo Sasuke sacándolo de debajo de la mesa – bueno, yo también me voy

No, Sasuke, quédate… - dijo Sakura poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ninja para darle un beso apasionado, provocando que Sasuke decidiera quedarse…

Su madre salió a media noche, no había visto salir a Lee _"supongo que sigue platicando con Sakura"_ pensó. Acercó el oído a la puerta del cuarto de su hija y escuchó jadeos y gemidos… _"parece que se reconciliaron después de todo, si su padre la descubre… no me lo quiero ni imaginar"_ . La madre de Sakura estuvo a punto de entrar al cuarto, pero al final se arrepintió _"será mejor dejarlos solos"_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despidió de Sakura rápidamente y salió por la ventana…lo que no sabía era que había alguien observando…Ino.

La rubia iba pasando por ahí para comprar las cosas para el desayuno cuando vio a Sasuke saliendo del cuarto de Sakura…_"óO así que Shizune tenía razón"_

Rápidamente fue a pedirle consejo a las otras kunoichis, que recibieron la noticia asombradas

No lo puedo creer – comentó Tenten – bueno, aunque es comprensible, siempre supuse que ellos 2 terminarían juntos, de hecho, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo de que Sakura se casara con Lee

Es cierto – intervino Hinata – Sakura no estaba tan feliz con Lee como lo estaría con Sasuke

Sí, pero eso es precisamente el problema… - intervino Shizune

¿Qué? – preguntó Ino

que Lee no lo sabe… y conociendo a Sakura, no se lo va a querer decir, ella siempre nos decía que a sus padres les hacía mucha ilusión su boda con Lee, así que ella es capaz de sacrificarse para no causar un disgusto a sus padres

Eso es algo ridículo – dijo Tenten – aunque de todas maneras hay que hacer algo para que Lee se de cuenta sin que se lo digamos nosotras.

Las ninjas pensaron en una manera de hacer que Lee se diera cuenta, hasta que por fin se les ocurrió un plan.

Esa tarde fueron a ver a Lee, que se extrañó de que todas las kunoichis fueran a visitarlo. Luego se fueron a ver a los chicos y cuando ya se iban a regresar a sus casas, Ino quiso ir con Lee a "comprar algo". Eran como las 10 de la noche y pasaban cerca de la casa de Sakura _"ojalá que Sasuke también venga hoy…"_ Cuando ya estaban casi enfrente de la casa de Sakura, Ino dijo:

Hay que sentarnos aquí Lee, es que estoy algo cansada… - dijo la rubia sentándose en la banqueta

Está bien, pero no hay que tardarnos mucho, ya es muy noche

Dieron las 10:30 y nada _"tal vez no viene hoy…"_ Ino ya se estaba dando por vencida…

Ya vámonos Lee – dijo Ino poniéndose de pie y mirando la ventana impacientemente

De acuerdo Ino, pero…que es eso? – dijo Lee mirando hacia la casa de Sakura

En efecto, Sasuke había llegado, vieron como tocaba la ventana y Sakura le abría para dejarlo entrar. Lee no podía creer lo que veía…

Lee… - murmuró Ino

Lee no la escuchó y rápidamente tocó la puerta de la casa de Sakura

No! Espera Lee!

Pero Lee ya había entrado, lo recibió una de las muchachas que atendían la casa, rápidamente, subió a la habitación de Sakura y abrió la puerta bruscamente, lo primero que vio fue a Sakura con los brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha… cuando Sakura volteó hacia Lee casi aventó a Sasuke para soltarse de él y le dijo a Lee:

E-es que venía por s-su protector – dijo Sakura sacando el protector que tenía en una mesa cerca de ahí

ùú Claro, y tú se lo querías poner verdad? – dijo Lee - ¿por qué no entras por la puerta Sasuke?

Y-yo… pensé que no había nadie…y… -sasuke no sabía que decir

Lee le dijo a Sasuke interrumpiéndolo:

Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora Sasuke… Sakura tiene que descansar, pasado mañana es nuestra boda ¿lo sabías verdad? _"de ahora en adelante estaré con Sakura a todas horas, no dejaré que se quede sola con Sasuke"_

S-sí ya lo sabía uú dijo Sasuke molesto – vámonos ya Lee

Sasuke y Lee se fueron, dejando a Sakura muy confundida _"qué habrá pensado Lee?"_

Pasado un tiempo Sakura trató inútilmente de dormir, pero decidió que tenía que hablar con Sasuke, así que se vistió y se dirigió al departamento de Sasuke. Tuvo que tocar varias veces para que la oyera, después de varios intentos un adormilado Sasuke la recibió

Sakura? – Dijo Sasuke casi dormido – pasa…

Sakura entró, era un bonito departamento, la última vez que había estado ahí no le había prestado mucha atención por lo contenta que estaba de estar con Sasuke.

Al ver que ninguno hablaba Sasuke decidió romper el silencio:

Tenemos que hablar…

Sí, yo pensaba lo mismo – contestó Sakura

Pasado mañana te casas… y quiero decirte algo… - Sasuke suspiró profundamente – te amo… pero no podría soportar que te casaras con otro, así que, si decides casarte, me iré de nuevo, no quiero que nadie sufra, pero, si decides quedarte…yo me quedaré contigo

No es tan fácil Sasuke – dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa – mis padres no me perdonarían que le hiciera esto a Lee, además tal vez todo habría sido más fácil si Lee nos hubiera visto…

Pero si nos vio! – exclamó Sasuke – sólo que no lo quiso admitir, date cuenta, él nunca va a renunciar a ti. Sakura…tú decides…

Sasuke yo…también te amo, y no quiero perderte… - dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke

Entonces piénsalo…

Sakura se fue de casa de Sasuke aún más preocupada que antes _"de todas maneras que pensabas hacer? Quedarte con los 2?"_ se dijo a sí misma _"no_ _sería mala idea"_ se contestó…

Al día siguiente Ino fue a hablar con Sakura y ahí la pelirosa le confesó todo: las noches que habían pasado juntos, su amor…

Pero si serás tonta mujer! – le reclamó Ino – sólo tienes que hablar con Lee y ya! Porque si esperas que él termine contigo te digo que no va a suceder…

¿Pero por qué dices eso? Si ya te conté que anoche nos vio! Seguramente después de eso va a venir a terminar conmigo…

Te digo que no…ayer fui a buscarlo a su casa y me contó lo ocurrido, me dijo que desde un principio ya sospechaba todo, pero no creo que te vaya a dejar… el se aferra a ti…

ya lo sé… pero sabes algo? Es extraño! Que justamente ayer a esa hora viniera a verme…

Es que…Sakura verás… yo lo hice venir…

¿Qué tu hiciste qué!

Tenía que hacerlo por ti

u.u de acuerdo…hablaré con Lee

Esa misma tarde Sakura llegó a la casa de Lee, donde lo recibió Neji diciéndole que Lee no podía hablar con ella en ese momento (más bien era un pretexto porque Lee no quería ver a Sakura hasta el día de su boda).

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Al día siguiente se escapó de su casa para ir a verlo, pero de nuevo le dijeron que no estaba, cuando llegó a su casa, su madre y varias mujeres de la aldea, no la dejaban irse porque tenía que arreglarse, después de que la maquillaron y la peinaron, ella dijo que podía vestirse sola, así que entró a su cuarto y vio el sencillo (pero hermoso) vestido que estaba en su cama. En un ataque de decisión, se puso otra ropa y salió a ver a sus padres, que cuando la vieron con la otra ropa se escandalizaron porque ya era tarde y todavía no se había cambiado, pero ella les dijo:

No me voy a casar con Lee!

¿pero qué tonterías dices? – preguntó su padre

No son tonterías, sé lo que estoy diciendo, pero no me atrevía a decírselos, yo amo a… Sasuke

Pero hija, ya está todo listo para la boda… ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? – preguntó su madre

lo siento es solo que… tenía miedo, ustedes quieren mucho a Lee

Y es cierto – contestó su padre – en estos años Lee se ha convertido en un excelente ninja y yo no estoy de acuerdo en que lo dejes por ese Uchiha…

Un momento! Lo interrumpió su madre… yo no quiero que la obliguemos a nada! Si ella es feliz con Sasuke está bien… además el también es incluso mejor ninja que Lee, aunque eso no importa, lo que quiero es que seas feliz hija…

El padre de Sakura bajó la vista avergonzado…

Si eso quieres está bien…

Gracias! – dijo Sakura saliendo de la casa rápidamente.

Tendremos que avisar a los demás – comentó su madre

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sakura tenía que encontrar a Lee, pensó que se tardaría mucho en encontrarlo, pero tan pronto como salió de su casa se topó con él:

Sakura…tengo que hablar contigo… - dijo el ninja tan pronto como encontró a Sakura

yo también Lee… - respondió Sakura – pero mejor vayamos a un lugar donde podamos platicar más tranquilos

Fueron a sentarse bajo un árbol del parque y ahí empezaron su plática:

Sakura… yo estaba obsesionado contigo… pero me di cuenta que eso no era amor… tu amas a otro, y si yo me casara contigo ninguno de los dos sería feliz… creo que es mejor que cancelemos todo…yo te quiero … más no te amo… - dijo el ninja sincerándose

Gracias Lee, yo también te quiero, en estos últimos años fuiste un gran apoyo, gracias por entenderme… - dijo Sakura

No quería admitirlo, pero… hace unas semanas conocí a una prima de Gai-sensei y…

Te entiendo Lee – Sakura sonrió dulcemente, había visto a la prima de Gai-sensei en un par de ocasiones, era muy parecida a Gai, pero tenía el cabello largo y no tenía unas cejas tan espesas…

Sakura se fijó en la hora… a esta hora ya estaría casada si no fuera por…SASUKE! Se despidió rápidamente de Lee con un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de ahí.

"_Seguramente Sasuke piensa que ya estoy casada, no puedo permitir que se vaya!"_

Pero cuando llegó al departamento de Sasuke nadie lo abría _"él me había dicho que me estaría esperando, pero no está!"_ Pensó desesperada. Siguió tocando sin recibir respuesta durante unos 10 minutos, finalmente decidió tomar una medida extrema, fabricó un sello y derrumbó la puerta. Sasuke no estaba…  
Sakura se tiró al piso sintiéndose derrotada, cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo y escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien…

Oye por qué me tiras la puerta? – preguntó Sasuke divertido

Sasuke! – exclamó Sakura arrojándose a los brazos del Uchiha – creí que te habías ido…

Sólo fui a comprar pan…perdona, te debí dejar un recado en la puerta, aunque realmente pensé que te casarías con Lee…

Yo te amo – dijo la pelirosa mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke

Yo también… - dijo Sasuke tiernamente – aunque de todos modos pensaba ir a buscarte, porque me encontré con Naruto y me dijo que no te habías casado…

Lee se dio cuenta de que tampoco me amaba y me dijo que le gustaba la prima de Gai… - dijo Sakura

sí ya la he visto, es bastante guapa… - comentó el ninja para molestarla

Eres un…

Sasuke le dio un tierno beso antes de que pudiera acabar la frase

Pero tú eres la más hermosa de todas…

**4 SEMANAS DESPUÉS… **

Todos estaban a las orillas del lago disfrutando de una cálida mañana. Lee ya había iniciado una relación oficial con Yorobi (que era como se llamaba la prima de Gai-sensei xD). Sakura y Sasuke ya se expresaban libremente su amor. La pareja más próxima a casarse eran Hinata y Naruto…

Pronto me casaré con mi amada Hinata-chan! – dijo Naruto contento

Llámame Hinata nada más…no me gusta el "chan" - dijo una sonrojada Hinata

Nosotros pronto nos tendremos que casar también Sasuke… - dijo Sakura

Oó ¿qué? – preguntó este asombrado, él se moría de ganas de casarse con Sakura, pero no pensaba que ella quisiera hacerlo tan pronto

Quería decírtelo ahora que estamos todos reunidos…no quiero que ninguno de ustedes diga nada todavía pero… Sasuke vas a ser papá…

¿Qué! – preguntó un Sasuke muy asombrado y radiante de alegría

Creo que debimos protegernos… - dijo Sakura dijo esto muy roja de modo que sólo Sasuke pudo escucharla

Me encanta la idea de ser papá…

Pero tendremos que casarnos lo antes posible para que mi padre no se de cuenta de mi embarazo

Claro, si no me mata! – dijo Sasuke riendo

Pero de que tanto hablan ustedes? – dijo Shikamaru

Bueno Shika, déjalos hablar… - dijo Ino abrazándolo por la espalda – yo también quiero decirte que… voy a tener un bebé también!

¿Qué? Oó – Shikamaru se veía feliz – entonces tenemos que casarnos pronto!

Claro, pero quiero decirte que mis padres ya lo saben y quieren hablar contigo

Shikamaru tragó saliva.

Creo que tendré que hacerlo…aunque es demasiado problemático

Todos los ninjas empezaron a reir

¿y qué hay de ustedes 6? – preguntó Naruto mirando a Kiba y Shizune, a Neji y a Tenten y a Lee y a Yorobi

Bueno, nosotros esperamos casarnos para finales de año – dijo un entusiasmado Kiba

Me gustaría tener un bebé lo antes posible n.n – confirmó Shizune

Neji ya quiere casarse, pero yo le digo que esperemos un poco más – dijo Tenten abrazando tiernamente a Neji que le dio un beso…

¿y ustedes? – preguntó Naruto a Lee y a Yorobi

Gai dice que todavía estamos en la flor de nuestra juventud y quiere que esperemos un poco n.n – contestó Lee riendo y agarrando de la mano a Yorobi – pero yo ya quiero casarme con mi querida Yorobi

Yorobi sonrió abrazándose al cuello de Lee

Y así, entre risas y risas los ninjas se quedaron hasta el anochecer en la laguna más unidos que nunca… al día siguiente algunos tenían que preparar varias cosas para su boda, y otros (como Sasuke y Shikamaru) tenían que hablar con los padres de sus respectivas novias…aunque claro, Sasuke iba a hablar con ellos para pedirles la mano de Sakura y por otra parte Shikamaru para hablar del embarazo de Ino. Cuando todos se fueron, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron todavía charlando en el lago:

Te amo Sasuke

Y yo a ti Sakura…

* * *

Esto fue todo... espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews!

Voy a seguir escribiendo mi otro fic (para los que les gusta xD) por lo pronto ya está el capítulo 4 de _**"acaso...¿te quiero?"**_ leánlo plis


End file.
